


Petriáš to zařídí aneb jak pošťouchnout vědmáka s bardem

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: Povídka k výzvě Petriáš to zařídí od @Hanetka, alias Petronel s Uriášem jdou za trest dělat dohazovače. A kvůli mně právě jednomu nabručenému zaklínači a jednomu uraženému bardovi.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Petriáš to zařídí aneb jak pošťouchnout vědmáka s bardem

**Author's Note:**

> Na tuhle výzvu jsem narazil už hooodně dávno, hned na začátku svých interakcí s Obrozením, a až donedávna mě nenapadlo něco na ni napsat. Až před pár týdny jsem díky @Hagebutt, která mi nepřímo naznačila přání na zaklínačskou povídku, oprášil kraťoučký pokus a místo toho, aby Petronel a Uriáš poslali Geralta za Marigoldem, stalo se opačně. A je to tady.

Za zády barda se ozvala rána a následně hekání, stížnosti a zvuky jako když se pytle brambor valí po zemi. „Slez ze mě, ty…“ Marigold ten hlas okamžitě poznal.

„Hele, Geralte, žes mě seřval jednou, to skousnu, ale teď-“ Slova mu zamrzla na rtech, protože dvě cizí postavy, které se na zemi před ním se válely a zmítaly, nebyly bělovlasý zaklínač.

„Najednou ti vadí, když po tobě lezu, jo!?“ ozvala se nakřáplým hlasem první, vzhledem podobná ovci. „Když jsi ty lezl po mně, to ti nevadilo! A teď to máme!“ Druhý človíček s černými vlasy a v černém plášti s kožešinovým límcem a tmavě rudou vestou pod ním se konečně posadil, a když bystrýma světlýma očima trubadúra zmerčil, šťouchl do svého spoluseválícího. „Ani se v nebi pořádně neohřeju a už-“ První osůbka s vlasy skutečně špinavě blond a kudrnatými kolem celé hlavy jako ovce a v béžovém kabátě, si konečně Marigolda taky všimla.

„To je on.“ řekl ten chlapík tiše svému společníkovi.

„To vidím, matlo.“ odsekl černovlasý a oba se spěšně vyhrabali na nohy. Marigold, vida, že konečně zavřeli chlebárny, tu svou otevřel.

„Promiňte, já myslel, že jste… to je jedno.“ mávl rukou. „Portály, co?“ Cizinci se po sobě podívali.

„Jo.“

„Jojo.“ Marigold si povzdechl.

„Jestli jdete na draka, už je pozdě. A bohužel vám ani neřeknu, co se stalo, protože jsem to zaspal.“

„Ne, my nejdeme na draka.“ vyvracel mu hned mylnou domněnku ten druhý.

„Aha, tak co tu děláte? A s kým mám vůbec tu čest?“

„Já jsem Petronel, anděl páně, a tohle je čert Uriáš. A Bůh nás poslal, abychom-“ Muž zvaný „Uriáš“, jestli bardovi sluch ještě sloužil dobře, zakryl „Petronelovi“ pusu rukou v kožené rukavici.

„Omluvte tady přítele, trochu to přehnal s vínem.“ usmál se na Marigolda. Petronel pod rukou něco nepostřehnutelného zabrblal. „Jsme jen turisti.“

„Turisti?“ nadzdvihl trubadúr obočí. Zároveň se mu v krku udělal knedlík, protože Uriášův hlas zněl navlas stejně jako hlas jednoho určitého zaklínače. _Blbý náhody_.

„Ano.“ přitakal Uriáš. „Ztratili jsme se skupině čaroděje Mrakoplaše, který si ani nevšiml, že s nimi nejdeme portálem. Ten se zavřel a tak jsme si zkusili vyčarovat vlastní, ale nějak jsme skončili jinde.“ Petronel na něj vrhl pohled němě vyslovující otázku, jestli při tom pádu z Nebes nepřistál rovnou na myslící ústrojí. „Že ano, Petroneli?“ Samozvaný „anděl páně“, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv, pohlédl do významného pohledu svého spoluturisty, konečně se zbavil ruky na ústech a na Marigolda váhavě zakýval hlavou. „On ten portál totiž kouzlil on, víte?“ dodal „čert“. Petronel se na něj zamračil.

„Promiňte, ani jsem se nepředstavil.“ probudil konečně bard své myšlení a vybrané chování. „Jsem Marigold.“ Ze zvyku už se chystal vyjmenovat všechna ta synonyma pro trubadúra a zpěváka a umělce, ale zarazil se a odmlčel. Najednou to pro něj nějak nemělo cenu. Připadal si jako z olova. Těžký jako koule na řetězu, uvázaná na něčí noze. I když věděl, že Geraltova obvinění nebyla ani z poloviny oprávněná, nedokázal se zbavit toho pocitu přítěže. „Tak tedy doufám, že svoji skupinu najdete.“ Lehce jim kývl na rozloučenou a otočil se zpátky po směru své cesty.

„Moment!“ vyhrkl za ním Petronel a klopýtal po cestě, přičemž si prohlížel svůj oděv s údivem, jako by ho viděl poprvé. Což byla ovšem pravda a panenka Marie se zeshora usmívala, jak se jí zase ošacení povedlo. „My… jsme o Vás slyšeli! Neznáte se náhodou s Geraltem z Rivie?“ zeptal se. Bard se zastavil zády k nim.

„Proč?“

„Protože…“ začal váhavě Uriáš Geraltovým hlasem. „Protože bychom se s ním rádi viděli, víte?“ Marigold si povzdechl, zaťal pěsti a zase je spustil dolů. Pitomej, pitomej vědmák!

Dřív po něm ani pes neštěk, pak mu on vybuduje reputaci a teď, když za ním kdejaký _turista_ běhá jako za modlou, ho odkopne s tím, že ho jenom dostává do sraček.

„To bych raději nedělal. Věřte mi, zrovna není v náladě na konverzaci s fanoušky. A i kdyby byl v lepším rozpoložení, pravděpodobně by vás hned poslal tam, kde slunko nesvítí. Je lepší ho nepotkat, já o tom vím své.“ Povzdechl si.

„Víte, pane Marigolde, ono jde o… obchodní záležitost.“ Trubadúr nad tím hlasem zaskřípal zuby.

„Obchodní záležitost, ano.“ přizvukoval blonďatý čaroděj. Marigold si povzdechl znovu a pomyslel si něco o dovolené a švábech, kterých se nedá zbavit. Otočil se.

„V tom případě jděte tady dolů z kopce, není to daleko. Myslím, že ho najdete, jak sedí někde na šutru, kouká do nebe a lituje se, jaký je chudáček.“

„Ale… My to asi sami nenajdeme.“ ozval se Petronel neohrabaně.

„Neberte si to osobně, ale zrovna nejsem v náladě na to, abych dělal průvodce ztraceným turistům, co si potřebují vyřešit techtle mechtle s nějakou potvorou. Geralt není zdaleka jediný zaklínač na světě, takže se laskavě odpufněte někam jinam, radím vám dobře.“

„Ani za pár chechtáčků?“ Uriáš si odepnul z opasku měšec, sáhl do něj a vytáhl zevnitř zlatou minci. Marigold si jedním pohledem propočítal, že za jednu takovou by si zaplatil čtyři noci v nejlepším Novigradském hostinci s posvícením pro celý lokál. Pak si vzpomněl, kolik mizerných měďáků měl v měšci on sám.

„Kolik?“ zeptal se. Uriáš vrhl triumfální pohled na svého beraního přítele.

„Řekněme dvacet?“ Marigold spolkl svůj smlouvací reflex a kývl. „Předpokládám, že budete chtít zálohu.“ pravil cizinec vědmákovým hlasem veleuctivě.

„Že jste čaroděj a právě jste si mě najal, neznamená, že mi můžete lézt do hlavy.“ odsekl bard, ale vzal si nabízených pět zlatých mincí, které mu Uriáš po jedné vysázel na dlaň. „Tak pojďte.“

Celých těch asi deset minut chůze se Marigold snažil nevšímat hudrování těch dvou podivínů za sebou. Ačkoliv by se normálně hned vyptával co a proč a jak a kdy a kdo a okamžitě by se rozzářil nad novou baladou, která by měla být brzy vykouzlena, tentokrát rozhovor pouštěl jedním uchem tam a druhým ven.

„Řekneme mu to.“

„Na to zapomeň!“

„Uriáši, mám tě rád-“

„Pfff!“

„-ale zbytečně to protahuješ! Prostě jim to řekneme, padnou si kolem krku, odejdou do západu slunce a my tradá zpátky nahoru.“ Nositel Geraltova hlasu si unaveně povzdechl.

„Ty se nepoučíš, anděli. Už konečně pochop, že nic nejde tak lehce, jak to vypadá. Práce nikdy není hotová na tlesknutí. Jestli budeš takhle pokračovat, jenom to zase zmatláš.“

„Já!? Já jo!? Kdy jsem já naposledy něco…“

„Tak tady ho máte, výplatu mi dejte na ruku a sbohem a šáteček.“ oznámil průvodce. Jak si všimli turisti, kteří už nějakou dobu hudrovali, kdo kdy co pokazil a jak, o pár metrů dál dolů po svahu seděla postava přesně tak, jak ji Marigold rozčíleně popsal. Na velkém balvanu k nim zády seděl vědmák z Rivie, který vlastně ve skutečnosti ani z Rivie nebyl, a díval se zřejmě na nebe, na kterém na obzoru narůžovělá záře prosvítala mezi šedě zataženými mraky. Bělovlasá, svalnatá postava se otočila za známým hlasem. Nedobrovolný průvodce se k němu obrátil zády a vyhnul se tak zaklínačovu, věřte nebo ne, lítostivému pohledu. Vida bardovu trucovitost, dál se jal Geralt věnovat svou pozornost panoramatu.

Uriáš váhavě sahal do měšce a během jediného pohledu na něj Petronelovi došlo, že jeho studnice nápadů byla vyčerpaná. Chytil ho za loket a odtáhl stranou.

„Uriáši, přece ho nemůžeme nechat jen tak odejít!“ ozval se tiše. „Přece ho nebudeme pak nahánět po celém… tom. Kontinentu.“ Pekelník pokrčil rameny.

„A co když to vědmákovi řekneme a on si ho bude nahánět sám? A vůbec, co když ani nebude? Co když k tomu ukrákanému pitomečkovi vůbec, ale vůbec nic necítí? Absolutně nic? Anděli, vždyť jsou oba úplně jiní! Jeden je tvrďák a tajemný a dělá čáry máry a žene se za ženskou, aby ji pak ztratil, a toho druhého pořád vytahuje z průšvihů. A druhý nezavře pusu a pořád otravuje a přiblbe a naivně se usmívá a je úplnej matla…“ Uriáš se odmlčel a polkl. „Jak by se ti dva vůbec mohli mít rádi?“

Petronel byl možná nezkušený, naivní a přitroublý nebeský kur, v tu chvíli mu ale okamžitě svitlo.

„No jo,“ namítl. „Ale ten první je osamělý, to poznám. A třeba mu to blábolení a krákorání toho druhého zas tak nevadí, ne?“

„Hmmm.“ zamručel Uriáš a Marigold, který z tichého rozhovoru pochytával jen útržky, ze kterých stejně nic moc nepobral, při tom zvuku trochu nadskočil. _Doprdele, jako by Geraltovi vyrvali hlasivky a nacpali je tomuhle individu do krku. Kterej bůh mu tohle poslal!?_ Třásl se netrpělivostí, až dostane svých zbylých patnáct zlaťáků a pomaže pryč. Pryč od toho nevděčného zaklínače.

„A třeba je tak osamělý,“ pokračoval Petronel. „že se bojí na někoho vázat a tak ho odstrkuje. Možná se bojí, že ho ten druhý někdy opustí a zase bude sám.“ Zadíval se čertovi do očí.

„Co to povídáš? Vždyť má… _měl_ přece Yennefer…“ Uriáš se podíval do andělovy tváře a zmlkl. Ušklíbl se. „Najednou ti to pálí, co?“

„Někdy musíš být matla ty.“ odvětil Petronel s úsměvem na rtech, odhrnul Uriášovi z čela zbloudilou loknu a-

„Můžete jít, vy hrdličky, cukrovat někam jinam!?“ ozval se Uriášův hlas z vědmákova hrdla.

„Chci svoje peníze a pak zmizím.“ zahlásil pro změnu Marigold, stále otočený zády ke svahu, aby na zaklínaře nemusel koukat. Uriáš slabě zaslechl jeho přerývaný, hluboký dech, kterým se snažil uklidnit. Jako správný čert vycítil bolest, špetku strachu a málem panickou ataku. A dávno už i věděl, proč. Jenže taky věděl, že oni nevěděli, že oni věděli.

Pomalými, zdlouhavými kroky se vydal za Marigoldem, pořád ještě s měšcem v ruce.

„A proč tu stojíte jako děcka na hanbě? Co jste si udělali?“ zeptal se jakoby mimochodem. Petronel povytáhl obočí, zkrabatil rty a už nějak tušil, kam jeho čert vystřelil. Geralt se otočil, hledaje v sebe přeměněného dopplera, ale uviděl jen elegantního muže v plášti s kožešinou, na který by mohl být pyšný kdejaký král, a druhého s ovčími vlasy a ve světle hnědém kabátě, pro jehož barvu by Marigold, zrovna ne úplně ochoten se s ním bavit, určitě našel pojmenování. Zabloudil k němu pohledem. Ještě pořád stál ke Geraltovi zády přikrytými červenou kazajkou se svěšenou hlavou. Geralt nebyl jedním z těch, co by se v řeči těla nějak dobře vyznali, ale Marigold působil… poraženě. Zničeneně. _Zrazeně_.

„To nic. Jenom hloupost. Nechci mu být na obtíž.“ řekl bard tiše. Petronel tušil, že kdyby byl Marigold pes, otáčel by uši dozadu, aby slyšel, jestli to, co řekl, s Geraltem nějak pohnulo. Jestli se nezavrtěl. Jestli se nějak jinak nenadechl. Jestli nevstal, aby šel za ním, ať už by se ho chystal shodit ze srázu nebo chytit za ramena, otočit a omluvit se.

„Na obtíž?“ zeptal se anděl s předstíranou nechápavostí. „Proč byste mu byl na obtíž? Copak Vám něco takového řekl?“ Geralt zamručel a Marigold se kousl do rtu tak silně, že se Uriáš na chvíli lekl, aby si ho neprohryzl.

„Můžete _prosím_ jít?“ ozval se zaklínač vrčivě, ale tišeji, než byl bard zvyklý.

„Já vám to říkal. Pojďte.“ řekl Marigold, narozdíl od Geralta pevným hlasem. Ani čert, ani anděl si nedokázali představit, kolik ho to asi stálo úsilí.

„Mohli byste prosím jít a nechat nás tu _s Marigoldem osamotě_?“

Trubadúr strnul a nasál vzduch do plic tak rychle a nahlas, že to snad museli zpozorovat až v Nilfgaardu. Uriáš mu rychle vysázel na ruku slíbené mince, povzbudivě se usmál a poplácal ho po rameni, na což mu Marigold odpověděl nechápavým nakrčeným obočím, které věnoval i ovcovlasému turistovi, který na něj spiklenecky mrkl.

„Ale přece jste chtěli…“ zamumlal směrem k cizincům.

„To nic, vlastně to je asi jenom černé kuře, s tím si Peklo poradí raz dva.“ odbyl ho podivně spokojeně Uriáš a už se neotočil. Ti dva se pak vydali zpátky stejnou cestou, kterou přišli, a kousek opodál, bez jediného pohledu na toho druhého, se pomalu a váhavě chytili za ruce. Bard už si ovšem nevšiml toho, že za jedním balvanem na špičce kopce si lehli a našpicovali uši.

Geralt vstal. Chvíli bylo ticho, ale když si Marigold uvědomil, že zaklínač už neudělá ani krok, nevrhne se na něj, nebude do něj strkat nebo mlátit nebo ho objímat, že jen nepohnutě stojí a zřejmě mu bude ještě trvat, než něco vykoktá, polkl a trochu uštěpačně vypálil:

„Tak co jsi mi zapomněl říct? Že neumím hrát? Že nikdy nedržím hubu? Že je ti ze mě na nic, že mě-“

„Promiň.“ Bard si nebyl jistý, že to tichounce vyřčené, dvojslabičné slovo slyšel dobře. Jak znal Geraltův slovník, mohlo to být ještě „kurva“.

„Cože?“

„Promiň, Marigolde. Byl jsem hlupák. To, co jsem ti řekl, sis nezasloužil. Měl jsi pravdu, nebylo to ode mě fér.“

Marigold naprázdno polkl. Slova, která si pečlivě vymýšlel, skládal, přerovnával a opakoval v hlavě po cestě odtamtud jako by někdo vytřel z jeho mysli namydleným hadrem. Nezmohl by se na víc než „Eehmhlh?“

„Dítě překvapení jsem si způsobil sám, protože jsem nepřemýšlel o následcích toho, co vypustím z pusy. To já jsem si přál od džina svázat svůj osud s Yennefer. Vůbec jsem nepřemýšlel o tom, co dělám, choval jsem se jako děcko. Jako rozmazlený fracek. Nic z toho, z čeho jsem tě obvinil, nebyla tvoje vina. Jen díky tobě mě většina lidí nevidí jako mutanta bez emocí s krví na rukou, ale jako někoho, kdo jim pomůže. Můžeš mi odpustit?“ Marigold znovu nasál vzduch do plic.

„Dej mi chvilku, ano?“

„Hm-hm.“

Na moment tam jen tak stáli, jak si Geralt všiml, na stejných místech jako před bezmála půlhodinou. Tehdy Marigold možná doufal v omluvu. Teď on doufal v odpuštění.

„Řekni mi něco, Geralte,“ Bard se konečně otočil k zaklínači čelem a shlédl na něj. „Proč to pořád zkoušíš?“ Geralt upřel pohled do země.

„Já vím, že jsem ti hodně ublížil a byl jsem nespravedlivý, ale myslel jsem-“

„Jo, byl jsi idiot, já vím.“ skočil mu do Marigold do řeči. „Tu tvoji emocionální ventilaci nemyslím, jsi prostě přerostlý nabručený dítě, přes to jsem se přenesl.“ Geralt si pomyslel něco o tom, že zrovna přecitlivělý, vyparáděný trubadúr mu měl co říkat, ale nechal si to pro sebe. „Já mluvím o Yennefer. Proč to pořád zkoušíš? Proč ona?“ Zaklínač nakrčil obočí, jak hledal poztrácená slova.

„No, je sexy, sebevědomá, chytrá, má takovou zvláštní vůni…“

„A taky je to mrcha. Zatracená sobecká mrcha, která se stará jenom o _svůj_ prospěch, _svoje_ místo u dvora, _svoje_ nohy v teple.“ Skočil mu do řeči bard jako by si uplivnul.

„To není pravda.“ namítl Geralt. „Stará se o ostatní. Zachránila ti krk.“

„Jo, a pak ho nasadila, aby dostala _svoje_ blbý přání.“

„Proč na ní pořád hledáš chyby? Co proti ní máš?“ vyjel zaklínač.

„Ona si tě nezaslouží, Geralte. Ona za tebou nestála dnem i nocí, nežehlila ti renomé, nezastávala se tě u lidí, nedělala ti společnost na cestách, nesnažila se zvednout ti náladu. Nebyla tady, když jsi někoho potřeboval. A stejně, jak ji zmerčíš koutkem oka, rozběhneš se za ní jako pes a div jí nelížeš paty. A pak se ještě divíš, když tě nechá.“

„Já ji nechal v Rinde. Proto se mnou nebyla.“ bránil zaklínač čarodějku.

„A hledala tě snad? Šla za tebou někdy, když jsi dřepěl sám v koutě hospody a mračil se? Udělala někdy _ona pro tebe_ něco, za co bys jí nemusel platit?“ Zaklínač se na chvíli odmlčel a kočičíma očima bloudil po bardově tváři.

„Co je vůbec tobě po tom, s kým jsem? Co je ti po tom, kdo si mě zaslouží a kdo ne? Proč mi to pořád předhazuješ?“

„No, s Očkem už je trochu pozdě, když na ní vyrůstají květiny. Zlomil jsi jí srdce jenom kvůli Yennefer. To je jedna věc. Ale prvně ti to _předhazuju_ , protože chci vědět, jestli si vůbec uvědomuješ, kdo se o tebe stará a má tě doopravdy rád, a kdo ne. Koho přehlížíš, zatímco neustále běhá kolem, zařizuje ti první a poslední a kdo tu pro tebe vždycky byl i v tom nejhorším. Kdo je pořád přímo před tebou a stejně ho nevidíš.“ Geralt se mu podíval do zradou zkřivené tváře a rozsvítilo se mu.

„Mrzí mě to, nevěděl jsem…“

„Jasně, že ne.“ Protočil Marigold oči. „Promiň, ale jak jde o chápání lidí a jejich emocí, jsi docela břídil.“ Zaklínač pokýval hlavou.

„Jo, to mi asi patří.“ Trubadúr si povzdychl.

„Tak mi řekni, než odejdu, proč. Nejsi na chlapy, nebo nejsi na bardy, nebo se ti nelíbím já, nebo se z tebe po tom přání stal yennefersexuál, nebo co?“

Geralt vyklonil dolní čelist na levou stranu, pak zase na pravou stranu a pak chvíli bořil pohled svých žlutých, zlatavých očí do špiček bot. Vzhlédl a udělal pár pomalých kroků dopředu.

„Yennefersexuál nejsem, bardi ve mně vážně většinou nic neprobouzeli, ale už jsem měl pár… něco s chlapy. Teda, ne na jednou. Většinou.“

Marigold se kousl do rtu. _Takže jsem to já. Jsem to já. Teď mě pošle do přátelské zóny a já se budu zbytek života zaklínačům vyhýbat. To nic._

„Pravda je, že kdybych někdy věděl, že ke mně něco cítíš, už bych se na tebe dávno vrhl.“ Bard nevěřícně zamrkal. „Vždycky házíš rozzářené pohledy a vzdušné polibky na všechny strany, balíš všechno, co má dvě nohy, dvě ruce a nos mezi očima a na písničkách o mně si vyděláváš.“

„Balím je, protože mě nebaví čekat, jestli se někdy rozhoupeš a něco řekneš a chci si taky užít. Vždycky čekám, jestli budeš aspoň trošku, trošičku žárlit. Vždycky po tobě po očku koukám a doufám, že řekneš něco jako ‚Zabavuje se.‘, zatáhneš mě někam do kumbálu a vyjebeš mi mozek z hlavy, ty pitomče.“ Tomu zaslepenému, neschopnému vědmákovi cukl koutek úst. „A sakra, Geralte, poslouchal jsi někdy ty písničky? Třeba tu, co jsem v posledních dnech skládal a schválně ji chodil hrát před tebou tak nahlas a artikulovaně, že Yarpen kvílel, ať přestanu, i když jsme zrovna byli na opačných koncích výpravy?“

„Já se v těch metaforách a tak nevyznám.“ Zabručel Geralt.

„Zkus přemýšlet.“ Zaklínač přimhouřil oči a zamyslel se.

„Byla o holce.“ Marigold s očekáváním vystrčil bradu a trochu vykulil oči. „Hm… o holce, co je… no, trochu mrcha.“ Pak na barda vyvalil své žluté, kočičí oči.

„Ta byla o Yen?“

„Jo. A o tobě. O tom, jak ti ničí život a já na to musím koukat, zatímco ztrácím naději, že budu mít u tebe někdy šanci.“ Geralt si povzdechl.

„Jak jsem řekl, neměl jsem potuchy, že ke mně něco cítíš. Věř mi – kdybych to věděl, už dávno bych ti ten mozek z hlavy vyjebal.“

Marigold se kousl do rtu, konečně Geraltovi věnoval ten svůj zářivý úsměv, rozběhl se a skočil na Geralta tak, že se málem sklátil, a okamžitě se mu hluboce vpil do rtů, zatímco si ho zaklínač vyzvedl do pasu a nechal barda, aby mu obtočil nohy kolem boků.

„Takže… všechno v pořádku? Odpuštěno?“ zeptal se, když se od Marigolda na chvíli odlepil, aby nabral dech. Trubadúr se ušklíbl.

„Podívej, každá mařka a každej pepík vědí, že já jsem všeho dramatu král. Ale když přijde na dojemný proslovy, nesahám ti ani po kotníky.“

„A to znamená?“

„Abys držel hubu a už mi sakra vynahradil všechno to honění.“

A byli v té chvíli tak zaneprázdnění, že si ani nevšimli bílého sloupu světla, který se dotkl země, nabral dva pochybné, šklebící se turisty, a vytáhl je nahoru.

**Author's Note:**

> Je to moje první fanfikce na Zaklínače, takže mi prosím odpusťte případné faktické chyby. Odpusťte mi, že postavy mluví až moc jako já. Že Petronel s Uriášem dostali pár mozkov_ch buněk navíc. Že je to možná až moc šoupací (za to se obzvlášť omlouvám a jestli to někomu bude vadit, předělám to). Ale ty rozhovory mě bavily. Doufám, že jsem aspoň trochu potěšil a prosím, zanechte cementík. :)


End file.
